Smitten
by HuntedthisNight
Summary: Having found herself invited to Asgard, home of the Norse Gods and of Thor and Loki, Kagome finds herself smitten with this rather mystical realm. She isn't the only one that had been likewise "smitten". Since he first met her, to deal with his troublesome brother, Thor has wanted her. THOR ODINSON X KAGOME HIGURASHI. AVENGERS/THOR X INUYASHA. RATED M - SEX IN LAST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**_NOT CONNECTED WITH ANY THOR, AVENGERS, ETC. crossover that might become available on this account_**

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

"What do you think?" The voice, a rumble pitched low rather than loud and boisterous... her lips quirked as Tony's comment of "long-winded" came to mind, caused azure eyes to flicker to her right and up. At 6'6'' to her 5'6'' height the God of Thunder towered over her and possessed a broadness to his frame that made her feel like a little girl rather than a mature woman in relation to size. Only a few others - Erik, Professor, Emma, Shaw, Johnny Blaze, Phoenix or Jean Grey, Wanda, the Silver Surfer, Psylocke, and her own Goddess - had ever succeeded in making her feel so small and insignificant. It was different to say the least.

Her eyes, an unusual feature and which had earned her the AllFather's curiosity when she had first stepped foot within this Realm, drifted to the side considering the majestic towers and the ancient castle that loomed out of the surrounding morning fog. She had spent years in feudal Japan, and has had the pleasure of seeing Sesshomaru's castle, however it did not equate to what was before her now. She would not lie, "Asgard is quite beautiful Thor."

Beautiful did not even begin to cut it. She had never seen anything such as this anywhere that she had lived in the realm of Midgard and if she had once thought that Thor and Loki were not indeed gods, or as close to gods as was possible in this universe and the various realms, than the sight of Asgard pressed her closer to believing the legends. No normal human being would be capable of shaping such sky-scraping structures. And it would have taken thousands, if not millions, of hands for many many years to construct the beautiful architecture which a proud Thunderer had admitted had taken no more than a century and only been done by ten individuals. She could easily understand why by majority the Asgardians had widely retreated to the depths of their home realm as humans had come to believe in them less and less, why waste time in a realm that was in a way barbaric in comparison.

She had been here for just over a month, Thor shadowing her every step like a puppy dog as "protection" though the other Asgardians treated her with upmost respect and the only person she really needed protection from was caged, ever since Thor had returned to Earth a year after Loki's capture. It seemed that either the God of Thunder or the God of Trickery, or maybe both, had let Odin know that there was one surviving miko within the modern realm and the ancient deity had insisted that she was to be brought to Asgard. Kagome had refused his request. She had a home in Midgard, she had friends and family... yes even all they had put her through her mother and brother were still family... and she obligations to deal with. But Thor had quite literally not taken no for an answer and she hadn't spoken to the blonde for the first month she had been found herself in Asgard, rankled with the nerve he had to actually kidnap her.

The grin that touched the Norse God's features was... all she could think was question as to why didn't he grin more often. "Good. Do you know how to ride, Kagome?"

Yes, she did. She had learnt how to ride as a child, her father had insisted that his children have everything their desires wished for for as a doctor Shin Higurashi had had more than enough money to ensure such before that unfortunate car accident which had claimed his life. She had retaught herself in feudal Japan for one could not travel everywhere on foot. Or on the back of a hanyou or cat youkai. "Yes, why?"

It was not the God of Thunder that answered but rather another voice, "Lady Kagome."

Turning quickly at the shout, the azure tinted dress with its ruby colored trim that she had worn at the insistence of the lesser Asgardian who had been assigned as her maid she supposed sweeping around her feet at the fast movement, Kagome wasn't sure if she was supposed to laugh or curse as she caught sight of a smaller blonde haired man waving quite happily in their direction. She decided to snicker as azure eyes considered the four individuals approaching and with them horses. Five horses. Big Asgardian brutes. Two were the typical bay, one was a chestnut, one was a rosy gray and the last was a deep chocolate brown that was nearly black with a blazing white mark across its forehead in the shape of a star. She had not gone riding since feudal Japan, some fifteen years, and the idea brought back some fond memories.

"Which one is mine," she could not curb the giddy excitement that trickled through her veins.

Thor laughed, a deep throaty sound. "Take whichever one you want, just watch the brown he bites."

* * *

**CHARACTER CHANGE - Thor**

Despite himself Thor could only shake his head as ignoring the warning, and ignoring Sif's comments when the female Asgardian insisted that the chestnut would be much better suited for a woman like Lady Kagome, she headed immediately for the brown furred stallion. The beast stood at 16hh and was far broader through the breast than the animals he had seen in Midgard and so she looked much more like a doll than a human being in comparison to the beast. The animal itself had been brought to the group by Hogun and the quiet member of the Warrior Three had skillfully kept the brute away from the other animals and their human comrades as they had approached. His friend cast a curious glance in his direction but Thor only gestured for the smaller man to hand her the reins.

They were in for a treat. Since she had come to Asgard, Kagome had not had any reason to display the true extent of her powers. And as a priestess of Izanami-no-Mikoto, who was also known as the ancient deity Gaea, she had a natural affinity for nature and animals.

Indeed the slender woman did not approach when she had been handed the reins but rather stood still, her back to the brown, and her attention on Volstagg as she questioned the largest of the Warrior Three after his own family. Of all the Warriors it was Volstagg that Kagome had connected the most with and the closest possibly because of the fact that the red head and she happened to have the same attitude with respect to youths. Thor had found her surrounded more often than not by Volstagg's brood, teasing the younger Asgardians and gently encouraging them. He could easily see her as a good mother for she possessed a strong patience with youths and yet had the savagery to defend them if the need should arise.

"He's going to bite her." Sif's voice was pitched low.

Indeed it looked as if the stallion was going to bite the woman standing in front of him, for the slender ears were pulled back, and Thor could hear Volstagg utter a soft warning to Kagome which she shook away with a grin and continued with her original conversation. He had seen this trick of hers once, with a dog that had been hurt in the aftermath of the fighting in New York. The great mastiff-like beast had been slobbering, shaking and deemed widely unapproachable by those that were helping with the clean up... but Kagome had gone right over to the wounded thing and had sat within easy arm's reach on the curb. The dog had been the one to approach her, as the stallion was now, seeking comfort and relief. The stallion did not need comfort or relief but was curious as to the oddity.

Another hoof hit the ground. And then a third as the horse moved closer. The nose came within inches of the thick tangles of ebony black hair that had been pulled into a high ponytail, the beast snorting at the smell that assaulted his nostrils but still Kagome did not move or end her conversation with Volstagg. He could see that his red haired friend was both amazed and amused but the other did not stop talking, even gesturing towards Hogun once or twice for the smaller Asgardian had not retreated least he had had to intervene. But unless Kagome showed some sign of distress Thor himself was not greatly disturbed by the scene. He was actually quite proud... as long lived as they were little surprised the Asgardians anymore.

A moment later...

"By Odin's Beard." Fandral's curse was sharp as the stallion butted his head into Kagome's shoulder, uttering a nicker much like how a stallion would to his mare. "Thor you never told us your..."

"Fandral." His warning caused the other man to silence himself, but the blonde was still grinning. "She is not my woman."

**_Yet._** By Odin he wanted her though and he would have her. Jane Foster had been interesting, yes, but she was mortal. Kagome was also mortal but she was also a priestess. The AllFather would not hesitate to make her as immortal as the rest of the Asgardians.

"If you say so," he glared at his friend before moving towards Kagome and the brown stallion. Now that horses had been settled it was time to indeed go for a ride.

"Do you need a hand up?"

She was quiet, fingers stroking the stallion's fine fur as the beast actually leaned into her touch, before a soft laugh touched his ears. "There's only five horses, Thor, and six people."

"And you are not dressed to ride by yourself." He did not finish the sentence for azure eyes flashed, a hint of that fury which smoldered underneath the skin and which had caused Magneto to back down from crushing Stark a year ago, as she got the implication. She would ride in front of him.

Immediately her attention was for Fandral, who was tending to the rosy grey and happened to be closest except for Sif with her bay. Hogun had the other bay and Volstagg the chestnut. "Can I borrow a knife?"

Thor could see that the other considering her request, before with a shrug his childhood friend complied, handing her a small blade the length of one's hand and part of the wrist. But Fandral obviously didn't realize what she was going to do. Neither did Thor. And yet the ripping sound, as the priestess bent so that she could draw the sharpened edge against the fabric of her dress, drew the immediate attention of everyone present as if she had suddenly started screaming about Frost Giants. But if the priestess cared for their observations it was not obvious as she ripped at the soft fabric, tearing the material so that her legs were free and seemingly not caring that doing so she had cut her dress to just knee length.

"Thanks," the knife landed an inch from Fandral's foot when Kagome tossed it towards the gaping Asgardian. And the other man had all the right to gap, Thor himself had to struggle against the urge to do the same, for with the dress cut short it showed an ample amount of lightly tanned skin and very shapely legs that were quite long for her small stature as the Asian woman settled herself into the saddle.

As it was heat stirred through his veins, settling in his loins, as his sky blue eyes caught with a pair of orbs the color of dust for they were a rich azure blue. A smirk tugged at her lips, a hint of mischief trickling through eyes and lightening them to a sapphire, before without anymore warning than a shift of her weight she dug her heels into the stallion's sides. The brown did not need anymore encouragement than that and took off, long legs and powerful muscles eating up the inches and feet with frightening ease, hooves beating a rapid tempo as he cantered down the coddled streets. They were headed to the northern gate and to the forest that surrounded the city.

If she wanted a race, then he would give her one. "Fandral, give me your horse."

After all she had stolen his horse for the stallion, Skugga Vind [Shade/Shadow Wind], had been given to him by his mother Frigga, and yet he could not be anymore pleased. To date the brown had never responded so readily to anyone but Thor and like the beast's namesake they were quickly leaving the shell shocked group in the dust. If she rounded the gate, she would no longer be visible.

"Thor." Despite the grumble the other blonde was grinning from ear to ear. Kagome's blatant forwardness had won the respect of at least one of the Warriors Three.

"Your horse, my friend."

* * *

The individuals I mentioned at the beginning which make Kagome feel small are all either Alpha or Omega mutants [or like powers] by majority. Alphas and Omegas are considered second to and the most powerful in the Marvel universe.

Yes it's a little disjointed at the end. Simply Kagome rips her dress so she can ride the brown stallion without Thor, as he intended.


	2. Chapter 2

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

_Ha, serves him right._ Lips curving with amusement Kagome nudged the brown stallion further, faster.

What did Thor take her for, a little wench that would accept what was told of her without question? He should have known better when she had assisted the Avengers in bringing an end to Loki's invasion. She was no more frightened of the God of Thunder than she was his younger "brother" and so she wasn't **_quite_** frightened as she was more cautious and suspicious if either, for as a priestess curling through her veins was the power of the Goddess that she was devoted to. It did not make her nearly as powerful as Thor or Loki, no, but she could draw on her deity's power to amplify her own and for a short time possibly hold her own.

Still despite the annoyance fluttering through her veins, she was quite pleased that she had succeeded in surprising Thor. And his companions. Oh she did like the Warriors Three, there wasn't much not to like for it was obvious they were thoroughly devoted to their prince, and they were far easier to get along with than most of the Asgardians who treated her delicately. As if she was made of glass. But then maybe they had gotten the hint when she had smacked Thor, enraged beyond speaking, when the blonde had tried to do the exact same thing as his fellow Gods... she was not a porcelain doll despite how she was noticeably smaller in stature than Asgardians, including their woman... a few weeks ago. As it was, rather than ignore or skirt around her requests, when she asked for training it was given now.

The only one she did not like was Sif, a jealous woman. In a way the Asgardian's behaviour, shallow as it was at times, reminded Kagome of when she had been younger and sought to tarnish Kikyo's reputation. It didn't sit well with her when she had learnt... Fandral did have a loose tongue under the right conditions and with a little ale... that Sif and Thor had once been lovers, and even engaged for that matter. She had been sorely tempted, then, to appeal to Odin and request that she be returned to Midgard. She had things that still needed to be done and at least there she would not have to contend with much with respect to another's affections that she had had over the passing years on and off again as it were.

But she hadn't, she had stayed.

She had even had a number of conversations with Loki from the other side of his caged prison and in doing so found that the green eyed God was quite charming when he wanted to do. He was more cultured and refined than the other battle-loving Asgardians and his sharp witted intelligence made for a good conversation in all truth. And in those conversations, Kagome felt safe in saying she could quite understand the Trickster, seeing as she herself had suffered in similar fashion but not to the same crushing degree as he had. **_That_** wound was still gaping, wide and sore, and the fact that neither Odin nor Thor had visited him... just Frigga... was causing it to fester even more. Did they really think by locking the Trickster away he would repent for his crimes? The treatment had caused her to wonder at the intelligence of the Norse Gods and how they had held sway centuries ago for so long, if they were so barbaric to one of their own. Well, not biologically for Loki had come to admit his true pedigree, but close enough.

_Then again. _Sharp blue eyes narrowed as she pushed thoughts of Loki aside. The heavens overhead were darkening with a brewing storm. And yet the potential threat was nothing compared to the sound of another horse, the jingle of leather harness and beating hooves, quickly approaching from behind. _Maybe I **shouldn't** have embarrassed him._

* * *

**Slight Time Skip [feeling lazy]**

**Character Change - Thor**

"What did you do **_that_** for?" The voice, pitched into a near scream, caused his own features to twist into a scowl.

"Had I not," he paused glaring at the woman, "you would have gotten hurt."

"So instead you think to get yourself hurt?" That he had saved her from a nasty tumble when the brown had lost his footing just within the edge of the forest seemed utterly lost to her. "I am beginning to understand what he means when Loki says your head is full of rocks."

Loki. A shard of jealousy made itself known within the depths of Thor's head at the causal ease with which Kagome spoke the other's name. It was no secret that the priestess had been spending more and more time in the Trickster's presence even if the other deity was still confined. "Do **_not_** bring my brother into this."

"Oh," a sharp laugh and azure eyes flashed angrily at him, "so **_now_ **he's your brother. Yet tell me Thor, have you said two words to Loki since you brought him back to Asgard?"

His lips parted before he stilled himself. Had he spoken, really spoken, to his dark haired foster brother since they had brought Loki's plans to a stand still. No. The only time he had been in the other's presence was to ensure Loki did not try anything when he was escorted to the throne room to speak with Odin, the AllFather. "That is **_not_** the point."

A reflection of his emotions the storm that had built overhead, darkening the heavens during this argument, rumbled with thunder as lighting danced against the ashen gray clouds. Most others knew better to challenge the God of Thunder when he was in such a mood but the little priestess did not seem to realize she was pushing him to the breaking point. Oh, he would not hurt her... intentionally... but he might not be responsible for his actions if she kept stoking the fire that was boiling through his veins. Few talked back to him like she did. The Warriors Three, and by extension Sif, did question his commands but by and large they followed his requests. To have a little mortal woman, whose head barely reached his chest, talk back to him was more arousing than any of the scantly clad wenches that served at meals or which Thor occasionally took to bed.

"No, it isn't the point." Kagome sighed softly, brushing fingers through her dark mane. "Now if you don't mind. I have healed your wounds and would like to go back to the city."

"Why?" The others were a distance away and with the brewing storm their approach would be slower.

Azure eyes flickered in his direction before back to the forest, searching the woods for their horses. "I would like to ask Odin if I can return to Midgard. As much as I enjoy the beauty of Asgard, I grow wary of its people."

Its people? Or him? The question was the last straw for Thor. Here, he had treated her with the upmost respect and let her even train with the Warriors Three, and yet she confessed that she would rather be back on Midgard.

* * *

**CHARACTER CHANGE - KAGOME**

Frustration ran through her head. The man was pigheaded, arrogant, and all so insufferable. Sure he was a god but she wasn't entirely sure if a god could revive himself if he broke his neck and that was nearly what had happened in the little tumble at the edge of the forest. She couldn't quite remember the entirety, she had followed every person's fearful instinct and closed her eyes when the brown furred stallion had stumbled, and when she had opened them it was not on the ground but rather situated overtop of a God of Thunder... her cushion with the harsh earth. Who had been grimacing, teeth clenched, as the broken sapling had torn at the soft flesh and muscle of his right side. He was lucky it hadn't gone through and pierced a lung or snapped his spine.

"And why do you want to return to Midgard?" Was it her imagination or was the Thunder's voice subdued.

"Because, Thor," she glared at the blonde, "before I was rudely brought to Asgard I had obligations to take care of. I am an ally of the X-Men **_first_** before anything associated with the Avengers."

The broad shouldered blonde shifted his weight, turning so that his sky-blue gaze was solely upon her. "And so you would rather return to Midgard for obligations?"

"Yes." She owed the X-Men a lot. They were very much her family after her biological one had abandoned her even if she herself didn't happened to be a mutant. She had friends amongst the ranks, brothers and sisters in a way. And yes the occasional lover. Though she was a miko, a priestess, her abilities were not hampered with sexual relations as long as her devotion did not wavier for her Goddess.

"And after?"

"And after is what I want to do, Thor." She turned searching again for the horses. Anything was better than seeing the confusion on the God's features. "I am my own woman, I don't belong to any man."

"Not even to the one known as Magneto?"

Every muscle tensed at the question, it was a question and an accusation all at the same time. What the **_hell_ **was wrong with these Avengers that they had such a hang up with her association with that man... he was yes dangerous, and tyrannical and he had threatened normal humans enough times to be dubbed evil though he was more neutral for everything in this world had a necessary sort of evil to it. And Erik was that necessary sort of "evil" when the need should arise. As it was, even Kagome hesitated to call Erik a simple man seeing as he had the power to hold out against the Phoenix and other cosmic beings... and these beings were more powerful than even Asgardian "gods". But beneath this was a man that did bleed as readily as any other. His methods were harsher than the Professor, there was no denying that, but he cared for his mutant brethren to a greater degree even than his old friend. And her feelings for the older mutant were... hers... and the business of absolutely no one else. She had no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed nor reason to explain herself to anyone else in this world or the other realms regarding her admiration and yes love for the Jewish man.

Turning, her temper getting the better of her, Kagome's lips parted. She had had enough of Thor's behavior... they were no longer living in the dark ages where a woman was to obey a man without question. Even when she had travelled in feudal Japan she had never been obedient.

Her response however, was swallowed as without anymore warning than a twist of full lips, the God of Thunder leaned down claiming her mouth with his in a kiss that was bruising and possessive. A whimper escape as taking advantage of her parted lips, a tongue swept into her mouth stroking against hers in a blatant invitation to "dance". But she was so shocked, the God had shown no interest in her when she had helped the Avengers first against Loki and then against another threat and except for his insistence to follow her everywhere in Asgard had been widely indifferent to her presence. Nothing could have prepared her for the hunger of his kiss. Oh, some subconscious part knew that either of the brothers... Loki's practiced charm had doubtlessly "melted" the hearts of countless lesser women and which was only amplified by his appealing handsome looks for he wasn't rugged like Thor... coveted her however of the two Loki's interest had been blindingly clear compared to Thor's.

It was only when air became a necessity was the kiss broken, and sucking air into aching lungs Kagome considered the god as he straightened to his fully impressive 6'6'' height. "I have waited far too long to see you flushed and panting for me, Kagome."

The comment, was idiotic when he could live ions, still sent a pleasant shiver through her. Never before had her name sounded so delicious as it was rumbled from the Asgardian's throat. "Thor."

Her voice sounded... needy... even to her own ears and the smirk gracing the blonde's features stretched until it was quite literally ear to ear as he leant to claim her mouth again.

* * *

**FACTS:** Yes, Mags has fought Thor beforehand and basically brained him with his own hammer. And yes Magneto has fought more powerful beings than Asgardian gods in the comics and at the very least held his own against them. This is why I HATE the film version of Magneto as they really **_fucked up_ **with that character. The major threat to X-Men, Avengers, and a whole whack of good guys and he's turned into a weak old man that though arrogant isn't much of a threat.

**FACTS:** I am going off the fact that Magneto - like in Guarded - has found a method to biologically de-age himself to his early to mid forties. Happened a few times in the comics.


	3. Chapter 3

**_ARNING: SEX IN THIS CHAPTER_**

**_WARNING: SEX IN THIS CHAPTER_**

**_WARNING: SEX IN THIS CHAPTER_**

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

**_WARNING: SEX SCENE. WARNING: SEX SCENE_**

Having never been an exhibitionist, the furthest she would go with anyone in a sexual content was maybe some French kissing and a bit of groping maybe some clothes removed, the idea of sex here... now... in the middle of a damned forest was both a tad frightening and exhilarating. The others were no where to be found and gods knew where the hell their horses had disappeared to. Not that the Son of Odin would wait. There was little doubt in her mind that sex here was exactly what the Thunderer wanted. What she wanted even as the blonde haired Asgardian pulled her into his embrace, a warm mouth against hers effectively silencing the protest at the sudden rough treatment. He really didn't know his own strength sometimes. But there was no denying that he was hard underneath his pants, pressing against her and sending a pleasant thrill of heat through her veins to pool in her stomach.

When the kiss parted it did not take long, if she knew he had no more understanding of magic than how his hammer worked she might have thought he had done it by magic, for the blonde's clothes to disappear. Down to her bra and her torn dress, having taken her time as she watched the man undress himself, Kagome couldn't help but stare as she considered what was a butt naked God of Thunder standing in front of her... as naked as the day he had been born... in the middle of a forest.

_Kami,_ her tongue flickered out to wet suddenly dry lips.

She knew, it was hard not to know Asgardians lived for a fight and except for a handful she had yet to see anyone whom could safely be called fat, that Thor was at his physical prime however that didn't keep azure eyes from sweeping over the naked figure before her. Broad chested, he was surprisingly without any hair though she didn't see him vain enough to shave like some Midgard males did it probably had to do with the armour he wore, there was no denying that he was muscular. Glorious abdominal muscles were pulled taunt as if he was actually subconscious of his appearance... or maybe it was the fact that he straightening, his body positioned somewhat awkwardly. A quick glance south of slim hips and her azure eyes flashed back to his face, feeling blood flush across her face at the smirk which was teasing the Asgardian's features. He was **_big_**... she should have expected that, he stood a good foot taller than her after all and outweighed her by a few hundred pounds seeing as despite how he looked no different than a well built Midgard male his flesh... muscle specifically... was many times thicker and denser.

_Cheeky son of a bitch,_ the confidence was well deserved. However that did nothing, if anything it only encouraged the blush to grow stronger as the God of Thunder reached for her.

**TIME SKIP - ****THOR**

He stilled as her tightness, Odin's beard he hadn't been in something this tight except for when Sif had been a virgin, clamped around his shaft like a vice a whimper of protest escaping. He could feel her fingernails digging into his shoulders but the pain was not worth anymore than a soft hiss in surprise. Even through the desire that pulsed through his veins, clouding his mind with lust, he knew that moving right now would do nothing more than cause the little priestess pain. He might have thought her a virgin herself but there had been no barrier to breach and the way her muscles quivered around him, clasping tight and then relaxing, was more a reflective thing which professed she wasn't innocent to the way of sex.

A minute, maybe more passed, before her breathing evened out. Eyes fluttered underneath heavy lashes, azure eyes alight with heat, as she moved her hips slightly. It was a quiet demand for more that he was more than happy to comply with.

**END SEX SCENE **

* * *

**TIME SKIP - KAGOME**

She woke, instantly aware of two things. The first was that no she wasn't lying on a bed, the forest floor was soft with mossy undergrowth and so much better than the dirt itself but still it wasn't a bed. Her bedroom did not have a rock positioned at relative eye level, she could count the groves torn into the ashen gray stone as azure eyes blinked against the sunlight. The second thing was that there was an arm wrapped possessively around her waist, a larger body swooned against her frame, and something that was rather frustratingly hard already making its presence known against her backside. Was he never satisfied?

A horse's snort drew her to a third issue as Kagome Higurashi shifted her weight, wriggling just enough from Thor's rather possessive grip that she could glance over his broad shoulder. A horse... some part of her was vaguely thankful that their mounts had had the sense to return. She was **_not _**going to let Thor fly them back to the Asgardian capital. A moment later though Kagome wished she was still dreaming.

Oh indeed the rosy gray and the brown were there. As too were three other horses.

She could feel her skin heat as azure tinted eyes took in the three men that were there, they had not intruded any closer than a few dozen feet away probably thinking that any closer and they would be dealing with the Thunderer's fury. Thor did have a sense of honor after all and been caught naked by his friends probably wouldn't rank that highly. From his vantage point on his horse's back, Fandral returned her surprised glance with a smirk and a waggle of eyebrows. He was as bad as Thor it seemed. The only thing Kagome was infinitely thankful for was that due to his sheer size in comparison to her lighter frame all that the Warriors Three got for a view was their prince's naked backside.

"Thor." She nudged the God's shoulder.

All she got in response was the Thunderer's arm tightening, the blonde nuzzling against her stomach. Kagome herself was pretty sure that her face was on fire... "five more minutes."

_Five more minutes. _Her embarrassment waned beneath...

...

Moments later sleeping birds burst from the treetop canopy at the startled shout erupted from the depths of the forest neighboring the Asgardian city as Thor Odinson learnt why priestesses had long since been both revered and feared even by his fellows. She had stopped Loki with a touch years ago after all because her power was like a live battery wire compared to the power of an Asgardian... a contrast of power as it were... and like anything that did not mix well her priestess power was a sharp and sparking sensation. And rather painful to experience when she was furious.

* * *

**FINISHED**

**THOR ODINSON X KAGOME HIGURASHI**

The bit about her powers shocking him - think of water & fire. Her powers come from Midgard - Earth - and though Thor is said to be as powerful on Earth as Asgard [his mother is Gaea, earth herself] I decided he is more Asgardian than anything so Kagome's power conflicts his. Hence shock.


End file.
